Love and War
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: What attracts Ares, the god of war to Aphrodite, the goddess of love? One destroys, the other creates; he has light silver hair, she has dark red hair. Contrasts fascinate each other and it's enough for Love and War to meet secretly... Rating more for subject matter than language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I saw a painting of Venus and Mars (Aphrodite and Ares) meeting up in secret. It made me think about how that occurred and what would draw them to each other repeatedly, as they had multiple children together within Greek mythology.

LW

LW

LW

On Mount Olympus, Ares constantly saw the goddess of love about.

She was currently smiling and laughing with Athena, wearing a creamy robe and with strings of pearls along the top of her red hair but done in a way that left her locks loose and free.

He thought it was strange that she would be so open with her emotions, seeing as she was the wife of the Olympian blacksmith.

Just thinking about Hephaestus, with his strange short orange hair and smaller frame made the god of war want to scoff derisively—how could Zeus continuously depend on such a weak looking god for his lightning bolts? Hephaestus, or Ken—as was his preferred name—was nowhere nearby at the moment, no doubt crafting some item that popped into his head or some idea that a mortal wished they had.

As a fighter, Ares could admire the blacksmith's dedication to his work, seeing as the god had created excellent war armor and weapons for him.

As a male, however, Ares thought him foolish.

Ares' dark grey eyes slid over to Aphrodite, admiring the redhead's form. She was petite and slender, her bosom not so generous and her hips not the most wide to be found, but they were pleasing to his eyes, calling out to him with more force than what was appropriate.

Not that he was self-conscious about propriety.

She turned her head over towards him, a curious tilt to it that made her red locks slip over her shoulder. He inwardly groaned at the sight that she made, making him wonder if she knew what she was doing to him.

By the flash of a coquettish smile, he found that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him.

The blacksmith's absence made it easier for Ares to want her.

LW

The banquet was long and of little interest to her.

Her husband came in for a bit, not wanting Zeus to think that he was willfully skipping out in the meal. What with his return from exile but less than a month ago, the blacksmith was cautious about upsetting anyone.

Aphrodite idly plucked a grape from her plate as Ken kept his eyes on Zeus.

In a show of good will, Zeus bestowed Aphrodite's hand in marriage to the blacksmith. Though, Sora knew that Zeus also did it in order to put an end to the drama on Mount Olympus. Apparently, many of the gods had approached Zeus for her, which also brought the jealousy of the goddesses and demi-goddesses, creating a rather large migraine for the head of the gods.

Sora inwardly sighed. She thought it was ridiculous that Zeus had a say in the issue, seeing as she was not a true daughter of his, having been birthed in the ocean amongst the sea foam.

She was born free in nature; being _given_ away without her permission agitated her.

It's what made her find her own name, Sora. She didn't tell anyone what it meant, for she felt that it was the last and only thing that was hers to keep.

Her rich, earthen eyes slid over to Ken, who nodded to whatever Zeus said.

She had no personal qualms with him. In truth, she probably would have gotten along with him, even befriended him if it weren't for Zeus' decision. She felt like he would have made a good friend.

As her husband, however, she was not happy with him.

He looked at her, from time to time, but rarely touched her. He spent long hours in his forgery or with other gods requesting for items. More often than not, she slept alone. While they had separate chambers to begin with, except for their first night together, he did not visit her chambers.

She often found him still in the forgery when she was off to sleep.

She was mainly recalled as being the goddess of love and of beauty, but she was also the goddess of sexuality, and procreation. The mortals at least bothered to recall the last title every once in a while, asking for aid for _their own_ procreation.

She blankly stared at her cup of ambrosia.

What Ken failed to realize was that being the goddess of those things meant that they were in her; she was _craving_ and _wanting_ those for herself. It was all inherently in her, just as the talent of crafting was in Ken…Just as war and conquest were inherent of _him._

Her eyes lifted up to look at the god of war a little ways down to the left.

He kept his gauntlets and breastplate on, but his helmet was missing, allowing for his long silver hair to flow over the darker armor. The muscles of his arms showed, but his gauntlets covered too much for her tastes. Broad chest and shoulders, strong jawline, and sharp nose, but not overly exaggerated. His grey eyes reminded her of the sword he carried.

Beautiful, but oh so piercing.

He sat straight and tall, but not stiff. She wondered how he managed to pull that off meal after meal. His eyes cut the air, swiftly meeting hers. She felt that familiar thrill down her spine that occurred whenever their eyes connected.

His eyes stormed with want; she wouldn't be surprised if hers did too.

LW

The blacksmith left long after the meal.

Sora slowly made her way through the halls of Olympus, trying to give a certain god time to find her. Sure enough, her patience was rewarded when she felt a presence behind her.

"What danger lurks down these halls?" he rumbled.

She stayed still. "Danger?" her head turned a little to catch his gaze, "I'm hardly an enemy."

"No," he agreed, "more like a prize."

She smoothly swung herself halfway around the column before he could touch her. "You have much to learn," she coyly said as she watched him from behind the pillar, "about foreplay and wooing, god of war."

Her hand slowly stroked the smooth marble of the column, his eyes stayed transfixed as her slender fingers ran along the surface. "I know none that would be wooed by being called a prize."

"I know some," he stated with a half smirk.

She allowed him two steps before she spoke again.

"Those, I'm sure, were the spoils of war." With a haughty tilt of her chin, she stepped away from the pillar and continued her way down the hall.

Despite the armor, his steps were fairly quiet.

"Will you run from me, then?" he murmured, watching the swishing of her hair and clothes as she walked, "Are you that intimidated?"

His words had the desired effect. She stopped then and whirled around to face him.

"You do not scare me."

He took a few steps closer, leaving three in between them. "Those are bold words, goddess," he said with lidded eyes, "you do not even fear of being my conquest?"

Her own eyes half closed. She took the last three steps, putting them against each other.

"I doubt you could," she murmured, her hands running up his breastplate, "without me overwhelming you."

He felt her grip the top of his armor as she leaned her head up to brush her soft lips across his own. The touch was new for him and created satisfying feelings.

"Is that a challenge?"

She smiled. "An invitation."

LW

On earth, she took him to her private sanctuary by the sea.

He noted the calming sounds of the waves outside and smelled the salty air. The only times he came near the ocean was for sea battles. It was strange for him to be here for non-war issues.

His eyes slid over to her standing by her canopy bed.

He supposed this was a battle in itself, but much more gratifying in the carnal sense. He looked over her, the very figure he had been watching for almost three months now; and just when he had been about to make a move, Zeus had given her to Ken, infuriating the god to no end. What made the situation worse was that she had been starting to pay attention to Ares when she suddenly had to avert her attention to the blacksmith.

For a week, Ares had not seen the goddess on the mountain, except for the occasional banquet. He had been about to give up the desire for her when she started showing up again. For a while, she'd appear with her husband, but as the days went by, she was by herself more often than not, until the blacksmith rarely showed up with her nowadays.

The initial tension between Ares and her picked up where it left off, going from slight interest to simmering steam dangerously close to boiling in sexual desire.

He was more than pleased with her invitation.

"Your armor has no place here," she said as she slipped the strings of pearls from her hair.

He unfastened the leather ties of his breastplate, his shin guards, and his gauntlets. Her hand gestured to the side and he placed all of it, sword included, in the place she suggested.

He did not need such items to win this conquest.

She was now barefoot and pulling the gossamer bed curtains aside when he approached. She turned around upon feeling his hand along her shoulder, undoing the knot of her robe. Her eyes were sultry as she admired the sight he made in only his toga. She was pleased to note that he did indeed have broad shoulders and it was not solely a look that his armor had done.

The first knot was undone, followed by the second one on her other shoulder.

His eyes darkened in desire as her robes fell to the ground.

He wasted no time; he attacked her body with hands and teeth. She fell against the bed with a gasp, her hands pulling at his toga while he assaulted her body with purposeful and deliciously warm hands and mouth. He paused for a moment to rid himself of the toga and then renewed his plans in conquering her flesh.

LW

She cried out as he attached his mouth to her bosom without relenting in his thrusts.

The duo attack on her body, along with his rough, textured hands continuously touching and kneading her legs was bringing her close to the snapping of the coil in her stomach. Her hips could barely move against his, seeing as his body kept her firmly pressed into the bed. Her hands gripped his shoulders, holding onto him as he moved against her with the strong intent of bringing her to her end.

With one last swirl of his tongue and a deep thrust, she arched her neck against the pillow, groaning at the break of tension.

He watched her with great satisfaction, though he was a bit surprised that she had not called out his name. That was something that had been missing throughout the tryst, but he was not going to bring it to her attention.

She caught her breath.

He easily calmed his breathing, having not lost his breath as much as she had. Her release had almost brought his own, however, he persevered. With a smirk, he preened at his victory.

She, of course, saw it.

He frowned in confusion as she started to laugh.

"When I said you had much to learn about foreplay," she started with a little pat of her hand against the side of his face, "I hadn't realized that my statement needed to include lovemaking."

When indignation lit in his eyes, she laughed again.

"You found it lacking?"

Her lips curved attractively. "I admire your zeal and enthusiasm. You just need a little more passion with your impulsiveness," she finished as her fingers stroked the side of his face.

The touch calmed his temper a little and his frown eased a bit.

"Will you allow me to show you what I mean?" she softly murmured, making her voice docile and unthreatening but with a hint of a sensual purr to entice him.

Her fingers traced his sensitive lips, adding a final blow to his reluctance. Though, her gentle maneuvering was foreign to him, so he had not realized the effects of her actions against him.

With a nod of his head, her lips found the closest piece of skin to her, kissing and lightly licking his collarbone. She tasted the slight sweat that had appeared on his skin from earlier and she let out a light mew, the little sound and her mouth making him aroused. Her hands ran up his bare torso slowly, bringing out a long exhale from his nostrils.

She debated whether or not getting him on his back when she decided to forego it, not wanting to push her luck on his compliance.

There was always next time, she decided.

But for now…

Her hands went along the back of his neck. His eyes were slightly wide as her lips were on his, softly moving against his thinner lips. The texture of hers made him think of silk and the warmth come from fine wine. Her hands glided up to cup his strong jaw and she angled her head, her lips softly parting his own. Before he knew it her tongue was upon his, gently, sensually sliding along the length of his tongue in a languid manner.

He violently shuddered as she sent a jolt of electricity down his body.

A few times, he had the misfortune of coming into contact with Zeus' lightning bolts. It had been painful, even for an immortal.

What she was doing now sent his mind and senses in a flurry like the bolts, but instead of agonizing pain, he felt unfathomable pleasure.

She rolled her entire body against his. He groaned as her plush and soft body rubbed against him. Her tongue persisted in tasting him; he rolled his body back against hers as his tongue moved along hers, groaning again when the friction of both of them made for a greater pleasure.

She moaned as he reentered her without the force of needing to _win_ over her. Her hips slowly met his, internally grateful that he was not preventing her from doing so this time. While she found his confidence alluring, she preferred to be able to contribute to the lovemaking.

As he needed to conquer, she needed to love.

One of her legs went around his waist as the other gave her a boost to push her lower half off of the bed and meet him with more force. Both broke off the kiss as the action caused them to throw their heads back and deeply moan.

LW

She knew not how long they have been making love, but she did not want to stop.

They were both hungry in their kiss and touch. He was along the lines of frantic passion as he thrust into her welcoming body. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she was lost in his rhythm, bringing her hips to meet him as often as she could.

"Ares," she whimpered, as his mouth attached to her neck, "Ares…"

"Leon," he heatedly murmured, "say 'Leon.'"

She bit her bottom lip as the tension in her body was becoming too great. His teeth ran over her slender neck and his tongue burned over her pulse.

"Leon_…_" she choked out, water collecting in the corners of her eyes as his arm went under her lower back to tilt her hip as he continued moving in her.

He panted against her neck, feeling his own desire close to the edge and threatening to come with a strong force. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, yearning to come out when he recalled that one time Athena called out to the goddess with a different name. Ever since then, that name has floated in his mind, echoing with a longing to be voiced out.

"Sora…" he moaned, the name tasting sweeter in his mouth than her given name.

The sound of her self-chosen name being used by him made her already fast heart speed up. Her eyes tightly closed as she was nearing the brink with even more strength than the first time.

"_Leon_…!" she gasped with a great push of breath out.

Her mouth was open in a wordless cry; her hands tightened in his hair, her legs, her arms, her entire body and the tension finally, _finally _broke and washed over her. He groaned against her neck, reveling in her release and with another deep thrust, his face buried against the bed next to her head, overcome with his own end.

He slumped against her for only a few seconds and then fell to his side.

She moved with him, continuing to cling to him as she enjoyed the lingering feeling.

He felt her nuzzling his neck, her soft lips grazing his skin every so often. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation she was causing. His eyes opened when she settled down and placed her head under his chin.

"That's what you meant."

Her eyes, about to close, fluttered open. "Did I offend you?"

"…A little, but now it is in the past." His hand ran along her back, taking in the way she shivered against him. "This is better," he confessed, but then he grinned as he added, "Our next meeting will have more of both versions."

Her head moved and he saw her face, a sensual gleam in her eyes.

"Have I tired the god of war?"

His face leaned down and caught her bottom lip. "I have great endurance, I assure you."

"I did not think you were a man of words," she murmured, her hip rubbing against him, "action seemed to be your forte, unless I was mistaken."

She found herself on her back once more; he was poised above her with her right foot in his hand. His thumb ran along the bottom of her small foot, tickling her and making her squirm a little. She stilled when he placed a kiss along her ankle, the action catching her off guard.

He saw the opportune moment.

He released her foot and pounced on her, mouth devouring hers as he grinded against her, reveling in her moan and her hands running along his back.

LW

LW

LW

AN: I'm going to leave this as 'in progress' because I may add a few other chapters/drabbles concerning these two.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Greek mythology is like one long drama. XP So many 'who's with who' and 'who's kid is whose?'

Thank you to those that reviewed! I'm pleased this idea has interested other people! :)

LW

LW

LW

Outside the boundaries of the city-state of Sparta, many soldiers with red tuffs on their helmet finished off their opponents with the efficiency that was trained and expected of them since a young age. The blurring of sword and silver hair marked the god of war amongst the chaos, swiftly cutting down the last of the opponents.

Upon surveying the field, the King of Sparta raised his bloodied sword in victory, rallying the roars of his fellow fighters. The King of Sparta along with his Spartiates had paid Ares many offerings for this triumph and full of bloodlust Ares had led the charge as he was oft to do.

The god now stood in full armor and wearing the helmet of his favored city-state. He lifted his bloody shield and sword in ultimate triumph, the addicting adrenaline coursing through his body. That satisfying thrill of battle made him call out his own victory cry.

The roars of the people grew louder; Ares reveled in it, having slaked his thirst for now.

LW

Night fell and the soldiers were back home, feasting and drinking. A few stayed on guard by the gates and a set group of soldiers refused any drink in the case of a sneak attack.

The battle was won, but Spartiates were soldiers first and foremost.

Ares stayed for some food and drink, liking the rewards of a battle well done. He sat on his chair in a higher position than even the king, surveying with a bit of pride at the number of soldiers still left over from the battle. He bit into his meat, tasting the boar with renewed flavor.

His calm satisfaction was soon disturbed.

With the boldness of the Spartan women around and taking their husbands or chosen males elsewhere—if they even bothered to wait that long—he grew restless again. The firelight shown along one woman's hair as she straddled a man, making the god think that it nearly looked to be red. He thought of the goddess of love's locks as they draped over her bed as she lay beneath him with sultry eyes and soft touches.

He tipped back the rest of his drink, having suddenly been hit with a different sort of thirst.

He stayed seated in place for only a few moments more before he gathered his gear and with a nod to the King, the god of war retired the festivities of the city-state.

He made for her sanctuary.

LW

When Ken had been thrown from Olympus, he had lost his forge there.

He had landed in Lemnos and from then on, he preferred to work in that new forge despite the reinstatement of his old one. Granted, he showed up in the Olympian forge in order to not anger Zeus or Hera, however, most of the real work took place in Lemnos. Being gods, travel was not such an inconvenience as for the mortals so he did not see it as a hassle.

During these last three weeks, Sora was staying at her private place by the sea more often than not.

Her husband hadn't noticed her going there often as he was too engrossed with creating Poseidon a new three pronged spear, a new chariot for Apollo, and tinkering with a pet project of his.

If he had been paying attention, he'd question why the sudden change.

Ken would have also noticed her frequent attention to a certain god in the hallways of Mount Olympus, but he was oblivious to the affair and the heated glances exchanged.

He was too busy caught up in his work-though not all of it included the forge.

When he had been cast out, he found some nymphs that had been a real comfort to him, not shying away from his crippled foot. They paid attention to him, listened and shot him looks beneath long lashes. He had fathered a few children during this time away that he had not known about before accepting Aphrodite.

He tried to tell himself that he continued the acquaintances with the nymphs out of some sense of duty, however, deep down, he knew that some tingling form of lust was what made him go to their bowers night after night, long after Aphrodite was asleep.

It was not necessarily seen as evil that he had other women; he couldn't name all of the children and consorts that Zeus had. He was a god as well, privileged to whatever he wanted solely by his birth.

Though, he did not think that it would bold well if his wife knew of the nymphs.

Some light giggling filled his ears; he turned around to spot the females looking at him from within his forge. His hand, as if on its own accord, placed the hammer down along the anvil.

His feet walked over to them, unable to control the desire in him.

LW

It was now night time and Leon walked through her place. He followed the sound of light splashing and by the glow of lamp lights up ahead, he knew where she was.

He did not need the light to find her bathing area, having been here more frequently than he probably should be. Technically he shouldn't be accustomed to her private sanctuary in any sort of way.

The issue was easily dismissed from his mind.

He pushed aside the strings of seashells hanging from the door frame leading to her enclosed pool in the back, the motion making a light clattering sound as the shells bumped into each other.

She had a few rather large oil lamps on, reflecting off of the water and her back which was to him as she bathed. The sound of the shells made her turn a little, her damp red hair clinging to her bare back and her bangs attractively plastered on the sides of her face and forehead.

Her brown eyes blinked at the sight of the god standing near the edge of her pool. He had stripped his armor and stood in his toga and sans sandals. Her eyes lidded a little upon perusing his form.

"I was not expecting you so soon, seeing as you had a battle to attend."

His eyes freely roamed her naked form. "I come victorious."

"That bolds well for you," she lightly said as she turned her head away, though one brown eye kept contact with him, "but what does that have to do with your presence here?"

He noted the corner of her mouth tilted up and her slender fingers lightly grazing the surface of the water, creating gentle waves that rippled around her and over to him by the edge of the pool. He could not help but think that she had sent the waves to him in a quiet and _pleasing _entreaty that he was not against.

"I require a bath," he rumbled.

Her hands continued touching the water as she turned fully towards him. She walked step by step in the water, not at all bothered by the fact that the portion of her body that was obscured by the water was slowly revealed to him.

He hummed, watching her progression over to him.

Wet locks of hair covered over her breasts, but did not hide the shape of her mounds from his eyes. Drops of water rolled along her body and went back into the pool, creating little ripples that were overcome by the larger waves that her legs made as she moved.

She stopped before him, unabashed at her nudity. She carried a grace and beauty in her bare form that he had not seen before and a confidence that was not tainted by a large ego or vanity.

If the tales of her birth were true, he would have given almost anything to have seen her emerge from the sea foam in her first moment of full splendor.

They stood before the other, silently appreciating the other's body. Soon, though, the quiet appraisal was interrupted as she felt a flickering of desire in her with the knowledge that he was here tonight and she was glad to see him. Their last encounter had been five days ago-that was far too long for her tastes.

"A bath," she murmured as her hands undid the tie around his waist, "you shall have."

LW

She had put on a robe before kneeling on the bank of the pool.

He sat in front of her by the water's edge.

In one hand she ran a washcloth along his body as the other hand was merely there to touch him as she pleased. He had briefly washed off after the battle, however, having seen her in the water and her dainty fingers brushing along the water's surface he wanted to know how she would bathe him.

Her lovemaking was new to him; he was certain her way of bathing would be as well.

He was very pleased with her so far and as she washed his hair and body and her hand roamed over his shoulders, chest, abdominal muscles, and even much lower a few times—which had caused his eyes to widen the first time, but her gentle ministrations calmed him, creating a languid burn of desire to form in him as he allowed her boldness—he found that he enjoyed her bathing him.

She put the washcloth down and reached for the conch shell.

She dipped it in the pool, filling it with water. His back shoulders touched her knees; she rested a hand on his shoulder to lightly push him to sit up. Since she had done this motion before, he knew what she wanted and he sat up, closing his eyes as she poured the water over his hair and face.

She watched as the water went over the contours of his face, down his neck and over his shoulders and chest, marveling in the strength of his physique and the attractiveness of his body that called out to her with a force stronger than her other lovers before.

He felt her fingers run through his hair.

"Let me dry you," she sweetly murmured in his ear, "so that I may continue with the bathing process."

He stood up, charmed by her and needing to see her in front of him again.

LW

After carefully drying him, she came back from her room with a bottle of scented oil.

She rubbed the substance into her hands and then, with special care and attention, she lathered it on his chest, not putting too much that it would annoy him but enough to add a gleam on his skin. The lamps glowed against his skin, defining and highlighting his muscled figure.

His eyes were lidded as he felt her hands massage the oil along his arms. Her short robe was made of the flimsy material and the loose knots closing it made him wonder if it was more to entice him rather than to "keep warm."

In the middle of her treatment, he undid the ties along the front. She continued rubbing the oil until his head bent down and his warm mouth sucked on her shoulder. He did not see it, but her lashes fluttered upon the contact.

"I'm trying to bathe you," she breathed out.

He chuckled along her neck as he backed her against the wall of the bathing area. She whimpered when his hands slipped under her robe and he gave a hard grind against her lower body. She cried out in pleasure; his bluntness told her that her seductions were working. She'd smile if she wasn't distracted by her need.

"You're trying to tempt me," he corrected with another grind.

Her body arched against him, wanting that delicious friction again. "I don't try," she brazenly said.

His eyes glinted in want at the confidence in her tone. "You don't," he agreed, lifting her up to straddle his waist as he carried them to her bedroom.

She nibbled on his ear as he walked, causing him to groan a little along the way. He was already delirious from her touches and her body currently pressing on him, her love bites were making sure that he'd go positively mad if he didn't have her within the next few moments.

Her curtains were already drawn aside, no doubt a foresight she had when she came into her room for the scented oil.

"Vixen," he rumbled out.

She gasped a little as he pinned her against the bed. His mouth went straight for her throat, attacking with teeth and tongue.

"Lion," she half groaned as his bites were fevered and his tongue hot and persistent.

LW

The candles in her room were melted down significantly, yet the lovers on the bed continued.

They were writhing and hips joining in an unceasing rhythm. Muffled moans filled her room as mouths were reluctant to leave the other, the taste of Love addicting and the heat of War a pleasurable scorching sensation.

She found that he was more open to her administrations than the first time they had met in secret. Liquid heat flowed in her veins and judging by the warmth his body radiated against her, she took it that he was feeling the pleasurable burn as well. She felt like a raging wild fire and she didn't want to control it.

In the middle of this heat, she threw her weight into him.

The sudden movement momentarily stunted him, he was lost in the feeling of her as the motion made the connection deeper. He groaned long; only when he felt the cool air in place of her lips did he realize he was on his back.

His eyes widened slightly.

Only for a greater pleasure did she leave his mouth, straightening up as she straddled him. She placed her hands along his chest in order to help her move her hips up and down. She loudly moaned at the new angle in which he now entered her, her head lulling back in mindless ecstasy.

He had been surprised and greatly incensed at their new positions. He was not a god that was ever beneath _any one, _especially a female. However, as she whimpered and moaned aloud, her pleasure evident as she boldly moved above him, his initial anger seemed to be quickly disappearing. When his name freely slipped from her lips, he found the new position to be extremely erotic, therefore more than acceptable.

He thrust upward as she went down. Her cry became passionate and her tone, oh heavens…the pleading want in her voice, the extreme arch of her body as she felt the pleasure from his addition, their positions were the last thing on his mind.

The vision and sound of her was intoxicating.

His hands gripped her hips and proceeded to add more force to her downward movements. She choked out something, she couldn't form proper words. His name, however short it was, was suddenly far too long for her to say as she only managed to get out one consonant and vowel before moaning incoherently.

He groaned in the pleasure and satisfaction in causing her to come to this state.

LW

He took pride in her limp state as she stayed on top of him, her body shuddering a bit as she attempted to calm her breathing. His hands stroked her back, feeling a slight sheen of moisture on her body from their activities.

"I approve," he murmured into her ear before he nipped it.

She gave a hoarse laugh. "Good, for I intent to do that more often."

He did not respond to that; he was too busy biting and tasting her skin. She mewled at the feeling, liking his attention. After a while of that, he noted that her breathing was regular again. She did not protest when he laid her on her back.

Her body was still in a lazy state but she was not opposed to him waking her desire up again. Languidly, her hands draped over his back as her hips slowly rocked against him.

His tongue continued along her body, allowing her teasing motion to gradually rebuild his desire. As she tipped her head back against the bed with a long moan as he found her breast, he reflected upon how he could not easily get rid of this thirst as he did with his bloodlust.

It was a far more voracious appetite than what he has come across before.

LW

LW

LW


	3. Chapter 3

LW

LW

LW

Aphrodite looked at herself in the mirror as she narrowed her eyes on the golden girdle wrapped around her waist.

Ken had forged it for her and given it to her a few weeks ago.

This was the third time she was wearing it, having grown suspicious of the magic in the girdle, but wanting to test an idea out about it.

The first time she had tried it on in front of Ken, his eyes had glazed over and he stroked her arm, startling the goddess by the look he was giving her. She had been a bit reluctant to be bedded, but seeing as he was her husband, she followed him into his chambers when he asked her to come.

It might have caused some suspicion if she hadn't.

The second time she wore it, they had been getting ready to go to a banquet, but again he approached her, and with another plea for her to follow him, she obeyed.

He had not sought her out for pleasure in ages; the sudden interest was very curious.

She did not think he was a bad lover. No, as far as lovemaking went, he was alright, though he lacked any sort of foreplay, instead telling her to undress and after a little bit of tussling, he got to it. He was not rough, which was why she wouldn't consider him a bad lover.

He simply didn't bring enough heat.

She bit her bottom lip in a moment of distraction. A coy smile appeared on her face as she recalled her last tryst with the god of war. He initially needed some learning in foreplay, but he was proving to be a quick study.

Yes, he was definitely becoming an incredible lover.

Her finger twirled around a lock of her hair. What she wouldn't give for his war meeting to end already. It has been going on for _days _and the city-state in question was pleading to the other gods for Sparta to not attack at the moment.

Her finger halted as she heard a mortal call her name. She waved her hand over her body and she reappeared to the shrine where the young woman was calling for her. Sora took a quick look around, recognizing the place as the city-state in which Leon was thinking of attacking.

The woman had tears in her eyes, pleading for the goddess of love to help.

"After the death of my family," she cried, her head of brown curls lowering in front of the statue of Aphrodite, "my husband is all I have left in this world." The woman looked up at the stone face, rubbing her hand on her very pregnant belly, "Will you allow the child to never see his father or not allow my husband to gaze, at least once, upon the babe?"

Sora's eyes lowered in compassion.

LW

From within the temple, the woman covered her face as a sob strangled out of her throat.

Suddenly, she felt a phantom hand on her shoulder, comforting but still mystifying for she knew that she was the only one in the temple.

_"Return tomorrow," _came the whisper of a soothing voice. _"Look for birds of white around my temple for temporary peace; birds of black will mean impending war."_

The woman looked up and around. "Goddess?"

She did not hear a voice again. She frowned, having thought that oracles were needed for divination, though the presence of the gods to ordinary mortals was not strange.

She smiled then, realizing what had occurred.

"Thank you," she murmured.

LW

Sora stood outside of the war chambers of Sparta.

Her golden girdle was still around her waist. She had planned to try it out again on Ken, but after hearing the mortal's plea, she decided that she could try it out on Leon.

Since he was the god of war, she doubted that anything she said would make him want to delay the battle long enough for the woman to give birth. She was going to have to make sure he didn't catch on to what was going on.

Sora smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Athena's always advising me that I need to strategize."

What better time to do so then now with the need to succeed driving her to win a battle against the god of war?

LW

Invisible, Ares walked about the war chambers in agitation and bloodlust.

He was a hungry lion, eager to make a kill.

His desire for battle and war further fed the emotions of the mortals in favor of a fight in the war chambers as they argued with even more venom.

"A temporary treaty is outrageous!"

"Peace is only a front!"

The god of war dangerously smiled in anticipation. He was certain that a battle will finally be decided on after days of arguing back and forth…

He was brought away from the chaos of the mortals by the sensing of an immortal nearby.

He turned around to see Sora standing by the entrance of the chambers. Given that the mortals were still arguing, he took it that she had made herself invisible to them, though other immortals could see each other with the invisibility on.

She wore her creamy robe and the pearls in her red hair; however, she had on a new golden sash that accentuated her slim torso and the shape of her hips.

His eyes lidded in recollection of her body. His hands tingled as if he was currently feeling those curves and her soft, soft skin…

A slamming fist on the table snapped him out of it.

He lightly frowned at the turn his thoughts took him.

She walked over to him, her hips swaying and keeping his attention despite his silent rebuke to himself for getting distracted. Instead of stepping in front of him, she opted to stand next to him.

"You are still occupied?"

"Yes," he said, though, her sweet, lithe voice had him enthralled.

She turned to look at the map on the war table. Well aware that Leon was still looking at her, she leaned over the table with her palms on the surface.

He wanted to groan at the sight she made with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she noted the stone slabs and parchments around. He unwillingly looked down to see the top curves of her bosoms as she stayed leaning over.

He let out a breath when she straightened up. Again, he berated himself inwardly as he fell for her charms. Usually, he had a better control over his feelings in regards to her; though, as her lover, he was aware that it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes and hands away from her in more open places.

Though, it shouldn't be this difficult. He was rather perturbed by the strength of his desire.

Her eyes slanted over to him; a strong thrill went down his spine.

What was _wrong _with him? He was acting like a mere boy in her presence. His behavior was unacceptable.

"I do not have the luxury of time," he curtly said. "State your purpose in coming here."

She tucked some hair behind her ear, the motion covering up the smile that appeared upon hearing his tone. She has heard it a few times now; it was his default voice when he was trying to control his emotions.

"I'm here for you," she softly said.

Her hand trailed along the table and smoothly went up the arm of the mortal man sitting near her. Ares slightly shuddered as the man did at the touch—Ares could recall the power of her touch, so seeing her fingers made him feel it as well.

He gave his head a discrete shake.

She stepped close to Leon, her eyes staying on him as her hand came up and trailed up over his gauntlet and onto his skin. Desire clouded his eyes upon contact.

"Can you not spare me some time?" she asked in a low voice, "Are matters here so dire that you would forsake my chambers for so long?"

"Patience," he rumbled. Though, he was not certain if he had said that more for her or himself. "I shall come to you afterwards."

Her face came close to his. "I have been waiting patiently for your return."

He shivered as her hand cupped his face and her thumb lightly brushed along his lips. His face leaned into her touch before he could stop himself. Her rich brown eyes gleamed with yearning and affection; he found the emotions to color her eyes very attractively. He gave a hard blink of his eyes in an attempt to clear his head.

It worked temporarily, and would have continued to do so if she hadn't brushed her lips against his cheek.

"You do not comprehend the strength of my longing, _Leon_,"she murmured and then she leaned up to dart her tongue along his jaw.

Her soft whimper upon tasting his skin finally made his control snap.

His hand went to the back of her head and fisted her hair. She made another sound to the slight stinging of her scalp, but she was appeased by his loosening of his tight hold. He looked at her upturned face and her rosy parted lips as she waited for him to act.

"You do not comprehend," he heatedly murmured, his hand running up her bare arm and over her shoulder, "how much of a temptation you are, _Sora_."

With that, his mouth crashed into hers, battling with her tongue for the dominance of her sweet mouth. His hand in her hair pushed her head up, keeping her mouth in place as he plundered and tasted the promises held inside.

She moaned long, her hand tangling in his hair.

His hand along her shoulder went down her arm, bringing the strap-like portion of the robe down and exposing her to him. Swiftly, he lifted her up onto the table and his mouth proceeded to claim her neck and shoulder.

"Leon," she mewled, her hands keeping his head to her.

She suddenly arched into him as his warm mouth found the curve of her bosom.

LW

The mortals that were for war suddenly found themselves distracted by other thoughts.

One man wondered what his wife was currently doing.

Another recalled the attractive woman he saw on the way over to the war chambers. He faintly wondered if she was taken already or not…

The room spiked with strong desire.

"Ah-hem." One of the generals said, suddenly restless to be out of the war chambers and into his bed chambers. "It's obvious we are unclear about certain matters regarding this battle. Let us return to this once we receive more intel. In the meanwhile, a temporary treaty should do."

"That is a grand idea."

"Here, here!"

"What say you to a week?"

The desire in the room doubled. "At least two weeks and a half."

LW

The next day, Athena released white birds towards Aphrodite's shrine.

She shook her head at her friend's request, having been told about the plan and knowing about the affair with Ares. She supposed stranger things have occurred.

She ran a hand through her golden wheat hair. She just hoped Sora knew what she was doing.

LW

Three weeks went by in her sea sanctuary.

Sora bathed with Leon in her pool. Though, as her hips slowly moved against his as she straddled his lap and he languidly thrust into her, she wasn't certain if she could count what they were doing as washing.

Her hand with the washcloth stilled along his shoulder as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Yes," she throatily moaned.

Her head tilted back as he did the motion again, "_Yes…_"

His hands freely ran along her body, taking the washcloth from her hand. He dipped it back into the water and then rubbed the wet cloth along her back. She shivered and leaned her body forward as he continued to wash her.

She mewled as she laid kisses along his neck, her hips moving faster as she was no longer content with the slow speed.

He paused in bathing her as she whimpered near his ear; he groaned as she nibbled on his lobe. Within these past weeks, he found that her yearnings for him were stronger than he had thought, but it wasn't something that frightened him.

He reveled in her, not at all bothered to fulfill her desires.

After all, he found her pleasing, so her pleasure was his pleasure as well.

He clenched his teeth as her impending rapture was close at hand. He groaned at the sensation of her, internally grateful that she had initially invited him to her sanctuary months ago. He hadn't imagined being such a lover with her, though he did know that once would not have been enough.

Her big doe eyes, her colorful red hair and her voice, ah, what warm nectar poured into his ears when she spoke, especially his chosen name.

He was not one for flowery words; but he begrudgingly could somewhat understand a little of Dionysus's infatuation with the maiden goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare, Athena. He would never admit that to the actual god of wine, but he could to himself.

Her little moans became sharp and hurried; his hands moved her hips, adding in more strength with her movements.

"Leon!"

Hearing the untamed want as she cried out his name, he knew that he would have gone mad if she was a maiden goddess as well.

LW

Still a little damp, they laid on her bed with limbs entwined.

He languidly placed love bites along her neck as she lay there like a sacrifice offered to him. Her brown eyes were lidded as she looked at him, letting him do what he will.

"Are you pleased?" she murmured, her head moving aside to allow him room.

His fingers ran along her neck, pushing aside her locks to further reveal her skin to him. "The words," he rumbled in a throaty tone, "don't even begin to define my mood."

He placed opened mouth kisses on her neck. She hummed in languid approval.

Her lips quirked up as she wondered if she had stalled him long enough for the baby to be born. She had certainly gotten lost in her desire for him as he fell to the initial magic of the girdle. Once the golden sash had been taken off, it was of little consequence. It was meant to keep his attention on her long enough for him to actually act.

She idly thought about the gift and wondered why Ken had created it to begin with. As far as she could tell, it made the wearer desirable and filled the viewer with strong feelings of want.

Did that mean Ken did not want her, therefore needing the aid of magic in order for him to bed her?

She supposed it could be seen as embarrassing if her husband did not touch her, but she wondered if that was all Ken wanted to achieve with the gift.

Her red lashes fluttered as Leon sucked on her pulse.

The matter was quickly pushed aside.

LW

LW

LW

AN: I wanted to play around with how the gods effect the mortals. I was also wondering about the purpose of the golden girdle that the blacksmith made for his wife.

You'd think he wouldn't make an item that would make others want your wife... 0_o


	4. Chapter 4

LW

LW

LW

Sora felt some sort of change occurring in her body.

She consulted her friend Athena about it but the blue eyed, blonde haired goddess did not know what was the matter. She left her place, none the wiser of what was going on with her.

Not too long after the visit, Sora came again.

Still, her friend could not offer her a solution that she hadn't tried already. Sora was a little worried, but knowing that she was immortal helped, so she couldn't die from whatever ailed her.

It wasn't until the next banquet when she ran into Demeter, goddess of fertility; that Sora knew.

"I sense a growth in your womb," Demeter said next to her with a smile, "Your husband must be excited."

That statement quieted the talk around them.

"It's about time you planted your seed," Dionysus, otherwise known as Yuri, said with a grin to the blacksmith.

Ken pitched forward a little as another god slapped him on the back in congratulations. Demeter and some of the other goddesses cooed and fawned over Aphrodite's impending motherhood, but Sora did not pay attention to it. She was too busy sharing a look with Athena from across the table.

_Who is the father? _ran through both of their minds.

LW

After the meal, Sora went through the way she thought she saw Leon go.

Her sandals made a soft sound as she walked past the archway of the second hallway when two hands went around her and rested along her stomach. Feeling the cool touch of his armor at her back, she settled her nerves.

"You are with child," he murmured, his hands lightly drifting over her stomach even though she did not show yet.

She had wondered if he had heard Demeter's announcement from his end of the table. The fact that he did would make this talk smoother in the starting. She wasn't certain what either of the men will think when the baby was finally born.

"Yes," she softly said, "but I do not know who fathered the coming babe."

His hands stilled for a moment. After a few more moments, his hands resumed. "It is mine," he confidently proclaimed.

She turned her head to the side in order to see his face. She had not known how he would take the news, had not known what his thoughts were concerning children. Their situation was peculiar; there was the potential of discovery if the babe had his distinguishing features, yet she was not as frantic as she probably should be.

There was finally life in her womb.

Seeing as she was the goddess of procreation—among other things—the news filled her with more joy than worry. She placed a hand along his cheek as she looked at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"You are too hasty in your certainty," she teasingly admonished.

A silver brow rose. "It is not unfounded."

With a half smirk, he added, "There is no weakness in my being," his mouth whispered against her ear, "I cannot imagine Hephaestus overcoming my seed." His teeth dragged down along her throat. "The victory is mine," he crowed.

His words caused her to pull away.

She hadn't forgotten his nature, but she had hoped that he had remembered what she told him about her displeasure in being wooed as a prize or at least recalled _her_ nature. He looked over at her figure, seeing the unfamiliar lines of tension. The slight frown on her face prevented him from approaching her.

"Do not bother coming tonight," she breezily said, "I will not be in an inviting mood."

He frowned as she pivoted away from him and walked out of his sight.

LW

Time passed without them seeing each other outside of the banquets.

Leon had felt slighted by her withdrawal from him so he was determined to not be the one to come. If she wanted his presence she would have to be the one to seek him out, not the other way around. He simply did not push his pride aside for anyone; it was not his nature.

Sora would not want him to think that he could go on seeing her as a thing to win. She was already disappointed that he was still of that mindset in regards to her, having thought that she had been clear on her stance. During their time together, she didn't mind submitting to him; rather, she enjoyed his attentions and so it was not an issue for her that he controlled the pacing or where they made love. As long as she was able to reciprocate it and participate, she was more than fine with their trysts.

But to be degraded to a prize, a mere notch on his spear marking the countless battles he has won...It made her feel cold inside at the thought.

It was not in her nature to continue with such an ache in her heart.

She also had her own pride in her position as a goddess. His behavior was not to be tolerated. She did not choose lovers blindly though she attracted many, especially before being Hephaestus' wife.

She was not to be toyed with.

LW

More time passed.

Sora slept in her chambers in Lemnos; Ken was a little surprised by how often he saw her around the place. Upon finding out her state, he was suddenly aware of her presence and had even noted when her belly began to swell. He wasn't sure how he felt about her presence being around so frequently, having been used to her being on Mount Olympus or elsewhere.

"I'm off to the forge in Olympus."

She looked up from admiring the vase with wild flowers from Persephone. She blinked at his already retreating figure, but she quickly got over it. He was not one for talking; she had grown accustomed to it, but did not necessarily like it.

She was reaching for a vivid blue flower when her hand halted in the air.

Her eyes were wide as she realized that she had felt the movement within her womb. A smile bloomed on her face, brighter than the flower she had been reaching for.

"Are you restless, little one?" she asked as her hand rubbed over her belly.

Over the days she came to the conclusion that, regardless of who fathered the babe, regardless of what was to come, the growing life inside was hers. She was to be a mother and that warded off most of the depression that came in the wake of Leon's continued absence and Ken's work in the forge.

With Athena, Persephone, and Artemis, she had been going over some names for the child. She finally settled on one girl's name and one boy's, since she did not know what the gender would be. Demeter could probably tell her, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Do you want some food?" she cooed, already walking over to the table with the bowl of freshly picked fruit.

LW

In the forest on earth, Leon was crouched in the bushes, his spear poised for the creature to appear.

Some rustling overhead threw off his concentration.

The deer appeared, but another rustling had made it skittish. Quickly, Leon threw the spear in an attempt to get it.

He missed. He cursed at the throw.

"That," piped a feminine voice, "was the worst throw I have ever seen."

Leon, having already walked out of the bushes to get his spear, scoffed aloud. "Seeing as you disturbed my hunt, it is not surprising." He pulled the spear out of the ground and when he turned around, he was not shocked to see a form there. "You are supposed to be the goddess of the hunt," he wiry said, "one would think you would know how to be silent during a chase."

The goddess shook her head, the tendrils of loose pale, teal hair moving with the motion.

"And I would think," she none too gently prodded his shoulder with the end of her bow, "that you would know better than to hunt deer, especially in my presence."

He easily pushed her bow aside. "What do you want, Sophie?"

She blinked at his use of her chosen name. He normally called her Artemis, so she didn't know he knew of her preferred name. Teal eyes scrutinized his face, noting the tense lines along his eyes and the firm line of his mouth. She turned her head away and walked over to the bush with berries.

"Aphrodite's due soon."

He flinched, but she had not seen it. His grey eyes narrowed at her back as she calmly picked some berries. He was aware that she was also the goddess of expectant mothers as well as the young, so the fact that she knew of the progress Sora's pregnancy wasn't surprising.

"And why tell me this?"

She turned her head to him, a knowing look in her pale eyes. He had his answer; he hadn't realized that she knew of the affair. Her head turned back to the bush.

"What will you do," Sophie calmly asked, "if the child is Hephaestus'?"

He was silent.

She plucked another berry. "And if it is yours?"

He did not respond.

Sophie put the berries into a pouch and tied it off. "I suggest you think about that." She tossed the bag to him and then walked off. "She likes fruit," she called out without looking back.

"…I know," came his strangely quiet response.

LW

Days later, Sora was visiting Artemis on Mount Olympus when Hermes came in a flurry.

"Ares has been wounded!"

Despite the resentment Sora had for him, the news stirred her. Her friend saw the concern in her eyes; Artemis withheld a smile and instead placed her hands on Sora's shoulders to keep her sitting down.

"You should not be up. I will inquire about it."

Her brown eyes showed her gratitude.

LW

Leon panted as blood spilled from the deep wound in his side.

He was humiliated by the turn of events of his fight, especially having to come to Mount Olympus in order to heal. Immortal they may be, but they could be injured with the right weapons or if another god was aiding the attacker. The politics of Olympus were heavily tangled, what with the many years they have lived thus far; he no longer tried to reason out the motives of his fellow gods for the things that they did.

Sometimes it was only a whim, lust, pettiness, or if the asker for aid seemed to be righteous enough for help did a god intervene within the mortal world.

They were a quarrelling family: sibling against sibling, parent against parent, or even sibling against parent.

After all, Hephaestus had been exiled by Hera, his own mother, for having a deformed foot. His fall had made the foot even worse. In response, he had built a trap in the guise of a gift for Hera, the beautiful golden throne having prevented Hera from rising up from her seat. Eventually, he had released her on the understanding that he could return and with Aphrodite as his bride.

However, when Dionysus had come to Lemnos to bring Ken home, the blacksmith had changed his mind. But a deal was a deal and so the god of wine intoxicated Hephaestus and brought him home on the back of a beast of burden.

The family of the gods was complicated.

Ares sat by an enclosed pool for washing. He labored in removing his gauntlets and the shin guards, sneering when he recalled hearing some of the gods chortling over his failed battle as he stumbled down the hallways.

_"The famed god of war lost against a half god?!"_

_"Don't be too harsh on him; it was Heracles, after all." The statement was soon followed by a slap of the knee and more laughing. "That club of his can be pretty lethal!"_

He angrily growled as his wound stung from his attempt to undo his broken breastplate. "Pathetic," he nearly snarled at himself.

"You're agitating it," came her soft voice from behind.

He stilled, not having expected her presence.

The soft swishing of her robes and the padded steps of her sandaled feet let him know that she was coming closer. He noted that her pace was slower and he turned his head, not wanting to twist his torso and aggravate his injury even more. She did not wear a sash around her waist and so the robe hung looser except for the protruding area of her belly where the babe grew.

When she made to kneel beside him, he spoke up.

"Don't trouble yourself," he said in an unstrained voice as possible.

She looked over his face and then she traveled down to the side with the broken armor. "There is a piece of metal in your side." She continued to kneel, her hands lightly resting on his shoulder to go slowly. His hands came up to help steady her, despite the throbbing of his wound.

Artemis soon came with a basket of supplies. She tutted as she saw what Sora did, and settled next to her. "I'll get the piece out and then it should be safe to take the breastplate off."

Sora nodded, her fingers going to the leather strap closest to her. Leon looked at her and she noticed, her eyes connecting with his. He had not allowed her to remove his armor before, having felt that it was something only he should do. She had not protested about it, sensing by the proud way he carried himself that it would be an insult if she did without his permission.

"May I?" she demurred, allowing her voice to be calm and soothing for now instead of resentful.

Grey eyes pierced hers, seeing and weighing what he saw in her.

His head turned to look the other way. "You may," he lowly said, allowing the fatigue to sound in his voice.

Sophie nodded in approval, but no one saw it. "Brace yourself," she warned before she gripped the metal in his side. "It looks to be deeply in there."

His other hand clenched as his teeth gritted.

LW

After cleaning the wound and stitching it up, Sophie left.

Sora relieved him of his tattered tunic and gingerly, he entered the pool, cleaning off the rest of the battle from him. Because of her belly, she was unable to lean over very much as she cleaned him, only able to get from his shoulders up, but it did not matter to him. He had not realized how much he missed her soothing touch until he felt it again.

His eyes closed as she massaged his scalp.

"I'm still upset with you," she murmured, her eyes taking in his more relaxed face as his head rested on her lap.

"I had not thought otherwise," he said with his eyes still closed.

They sat in silence once again. Her fingers went over the contours of his face, going over his silver brows and down his cheekbones. He felt her fingers hesitate over his lips; his eyes opened, catching the flickering of desire in her eyes. She caught herself leaning down a little, the sight of his own eyes revealing the presence of a fire that burned for her.

Her fingers moved away, settling her hands on his shoulders.

LW

Four days later, when Ares was well enough to leave Mount Olympus, Sora went back to Lemnos.

Two days after her return, Artemis came with a wide selection of fruit.

Sora stepped aside and let the goddess in. She smiled as she spotted her favorites, as well as a few foreign fruits that she had wanted to try. Her brown eyes saw the goddess of the hunt discretely looking around. Seeing as Sora hadn't told Sophie that she wanted to try mangos and who Sophie kept company with, she was aware of the true sender of the basket.

"Ken's not here," Sora said as she sat down in order to peel her mango.

Sophie turned with mischief in her teal eyes. "That is a shame. Do tell him I said hello, will you?"

"Of course," Sora nodded. "Does this mean you are leaving already?"

"Duty calls," Sophie said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'll return to help as your midwife, so do not worry on that account."

With that, she left. Sora stayed seated as she peeled her treat with a small knife. She was slicing the meat of the fruit when he appeared. She was taken aback by the lack of armor, but then attributed it to his healing wound. Before she could ask about his side, he spoke.

"How does it taste?"

"I have not tried it yet."

When he stayed standing, she gestured to a chair next to her. He sat and watched her take a bite of the orangey fruit. She giggled a little as the juice dribbled down her chin. Putting the knife down, she caught the juice before it went on her robe.

"It's good," she said. "Would you like to try it?"

He looked at the offered fruit and then the hand with the juice. With a short nod, he leaned forward and gently gripped her wrist. She shivered as he licked each finger free of the mango and swirled his tongue along her palm. He came forward again, this time licking up her throat; the action causing her head to tilt back as his wet tongue came up her underjaw and over her chin. He cleaned the mango from her lips in a slow brush from one corner of her mouth to the other.

The motion brought a mewl from her.

He leaned back a little, his tongue licking his own lips after having tasted her.

"It's very good," he rumbled.

She swallowed, the old feeling of longing running sluggish in her veins for now, but she knew from past experience that it could easily speed up. Her lips came to his, softly slipping her tongue between his lips and tasting the mango in his mouth. His hand was coming up to her face as the slow brush started to deepen when she gasped and pulled away from him.

He frowned in concern until she smiled up at him.

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly. "Can you feel her?"

His eyes widened slightly in marvel as the baby kicked beneath his hand. He moved his hand over her belly, feeling the motions of the child. A few moments later, her words repeated in his head.

"It is female?"

She gave a half shrug. "I would like her to be, but I would not be opposed to a male child."

A twitch of his lips let her know of his amusement.

"In that case, it is probably male."

LW

LW

LW

AN: You probably knew that a baby was on the way, what with Ken, Leon, and Sora's actions in the last chapter. :P

I'm sticking with Greek names and mythology. So Heracles (also Herakles) is the Greek name of Hercules, which is Roman.

I am tweaking some events in mythology in order to fit the story and the KS characters, but I am trying to make sure that it's not too butchered.

Side note: I've created a forum for Kaleido Star, "KS Think Tank!" to discuss story ideas or just the anime in general.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another chapter! About time, right? :P

LW

LW

LW

Aphrodite was absent from the last four weeks' banquet and again for this week.

Hephaestus showed up for this week, as he was not in favor of angering Zeus or Hera with his absence. While his wife had the excuse of having given birth, he had no such thing to say if he had disappeared for too long.

Ken "oomphed" as he was patted on the back, yet again.

If he had known how often he would be thumped on the back in congratulations he would have probably have been less inclined to impregnate his wife or at least be sure to avoid the attention surrounding the news. He was not one for being the center of attention for several reasons, stemming from the fact that his deformed foot often brought him negative attention and usually unwanted pity or derision.

He was not used to positive attention and the presence of it now made him uncomfortable.

The nymphs at least he knew they liked him and wanted him around, especially the one with the midnight blue hair and stunning blue eyes...

She was his favorite.

He hobbled to his forge in Mount Olympus, letting the gossip and praise go over him. Too busy walking, he didn't notice the god of war watching his progression.

Ares laid a hand on his almost healed side, feeling the leather covering that stood in place of his armor. He had not seen Sora for she was busy tending to her babe, but he did not want to rouse suspicion by visiting them without a reason to. From what Sophie told him, Ken was at the forge in Lemnos frequently as he had many orders to do in both forges.

He thought over what he could do.

LW

Some days later in Lemnos, Sophie squished her cheeks together with her hands and made strange sounds.

The little baby gurgled from her crib as Sophie continued to make funny faces.

"Who's a good little girl?" Sophie gushed. "Who has her mama's red hair," Sophie's hand reached down and touched the soft baby hair, "and her papa's eyes?" She lightly tapped the baby's nose, causing the big, curious eyes to blink at the touch. "You do," Sophie cooed, "yes you do!"

Sora softly laughed from the doorway to the nursery as Sophie leaned down to blow a raspberry on the baby's tummy. The baby squealed with the ticklish action, making Sophie do it again. Sora was glad that her friend came in often to help out seeing as this was her first child. Artemis may be a maiden goddess but she had plenty of experience when it came to children. The goddess watched over them as faithfully as she did her adult followers - if not even more.

The baby's giggles continued as Sora's smile waned a little, her thoughts moving on to another topic when she spotted the now empty basket of fruit holding some linen on the table near the crib.

Judging by his continued gift baskets - brought over by Sophie - she thought that he would be visiting her more frequently, but he hadn't. Leon only came that one time; she had yet to see him after that. Several others had come to pay her and the baby a visit, but not he.

Sophie told her what the others were saying about her child on Mount Olympus. They described her baby with cherry red hair and her eyes being pale blue, several shades lighter than Ken's.

_Does he no longer want anything to do with me? _She swallowed hard at the thought.

She didn't want to think that was it but she could not see any other logical reason for his lack of presence near her. True, it might come off as odd that the god of war was showing an interest in a birth but he had the ability to shrug off gossip and questions without losing his demeanor. Not that the others had the guts to question him directly, except for maybe Artemis and Athena.

In any case, she felt that if he truly wanted to see her and the babe, he would have found a way by now.

A little despondent, Sora sighed. Sophie, having been in the process of picking up the baby, caught the sound. She tsked to herself, having an idea of what had brought the sound about. There really wasn't anything more Sophie could do; she talked to him about the issue already and he told her to mind her own business. They were going to have to wait and see, she supposed. But in the meantime...

Sophie picked up the baby and walked over to Sora. "Here's your mama!" she gushed, "You want your mama, don't you?"

Sora blinked at the sudden baby talk, but then smiled when her baby reached out a tiny, chubby hand to her.

"Mm-mm-aaahh..."

Her smile bloomed big and wide. She lifted her hands up for her little girl and Sophie readily handed her over.

"My little girl," Sora cooed, "my beautiful pearl..."

LW

Nearly a week later, Ken withheld the urge to gulp as the overwhelming presence of the god of war made him tense. Although Ares was without his armor and weapons, he still was fearsome with his arms crossed over his chest and his tall form towering over Ken even more so because of the blacksmith's bent form over by the anvil.

"I, er, apologize for the wait," Ken started in a high voice, but then cleared his throat and straightened up, "I can now take on whatever you need me to do."

Ares had half a mind to glare at him, but restrained himself. He waited for no one; regardless if it was a god or an immortal. However, scaring Hephaestus might make him too afraid to take on his request and then all of that waiting would have been for naught.

How far gone he was to do this for her...

With that, Ares slung his rather large bag from his back to the front. Undoing the rope, he swiftly pulled out his broken breastplate and the metal clanged as he placed it on the worktable.

"A half mortal was able to do this damage," he lowly said with a piercing stare, "That should not be possible to the armor of a god."

Ken did gulp this time.

Zeus' thunderbolts, Hera's golden throne, Poseidon's trident, the twins Artemis and Apollo's bows and arrows, Ares' armor... he left the minutest of weaknesses in all his pieces. It was a precaution and a secret; his helpers didn't know since Ken only had them help keep the bellows going. The final touches of all of his pieces were solely done by him. Some were able to find the weaknesses on their own, but they were not aware that Ken purposefully had them there...

He wasn't about to let that tidbit of information be known, ever.

"See that it does not happen again," Ares rumbled out.

Ken fiddled with the hammer in his hand. "I shall try," he choked out. "There is still much for me to learn about metallurgy, god or not."

Steel grey eyes narrowed slightly, gauging whether Hephaestus spoke the truth. Ken could feel some sweat form along his temples as Ares looked over him.

Ares relented, turning on his heel. He started to walk out of the forge and Ken couldn't help but feel relieved. However, when Ares leaned against the wall of the forge, he felt his shoulders tense once again.

_Does he plan to wait in here?_

He hadn't done that before. Then again, his armor hadn't broken before so it may be that Ares had some misgivings about Ken's abilities. Ken looked over the breastplate and tapped some parts with a smaller hammer in a show of testing the metal even though he already knew what went wrong with the design.

_I'll have to make the metal sturdier, but still vulnerable in another spot._

It took skill to know how thin the metal could be to keep it strong and light, but then have one part slightly thinner and weaker than the rest. However, Ken couldn't work with Ares in the forge.

_What can I do to get him out without it being obvious or offensive?_

"You have a daughter."

Ken started upon hearing the voice of Ares. He supposed that was a question, but it didn't really sound like one. "Ah, yes, I do." He twirled the hammer nervously; he just wanted Ares to leave...and the question of his daughter seemed to be the answer.

_Aphrodite's pleasant enough._

He felt like she could handle Ares better than he could, especially since Artemis was with her at the moment. Although Apollo was her twin, Artemis was seen hunting with her half brother Ares more often than she was around Apollo. The more Ken thought about it, the more appealing the idea was to him.

_Yes, let Aphrodite and Artemis entertain Ares._..

"You are more than welcomed to stop by the house. My wife is very accommodating," Ken kept his tone casual as he continued on, "she will not mind, not even if -" he suddenly cut off, thinking that if he said, '_not even if it's you,'_ would more likely offend the god than entice him to leave the forge instead of staying here.

"N-Not even at this time of day," he weakly finished, "waiting there will be better than around the forge."

Ares appeared to be considering the offer, though Ken wasn't quite certain. The man's stony face was difficult to read.

When Ares nodded, Ken inwardly rejoiced.

LW

Leon kept his pace normal as he walked away from the forge.

When he was out of sight of the helpers, the smirk that had threatened to appear on his face inside the forge was finally let loose. Things were going as planned despite the long wait it took to actually get his order in.

Unfortunately, there was only one blacksmith of the gods.

Fortunately, Hephaestus was intimidated by him so the odds of him coming to the main house were slight, which meant that he will have a good amount of time with Sora.

_Finally._

For once, he was glad that the oaf Heracles had bested him in a fight.

The stone house was not too far from the forge, it being several yards away but it was close enough that Leon could smell the furnace of the bellows. Some olive trees were around the house as well as some bushes with some sort of wild berries in its short branches.

Ares arrived at the front door and tugged on the rope with the bronze bell. It clanged and then he waited for a bit before he heard some scuffing of sandals and the door opened, revealing the form of his half-sister, Sophie.

"About time you came," she stated with a grin.

He nearly rolled his eyes at her, instead choosing to step inside; he didn't feel like explaining to her the level of patience and planning he took to get here. He looked around the place, spotting some tapestries, vases, and intricate metalwork about the area as Sophie closed the door.

"She's in the nursery," Sophie said in a whisper, not wanting to spoil the surprise. "The servants only come in the mornings and then again around dusk."

Leon nodded his thanks and walked in the direction Sophie pointed to. Though, he really didn't need the aid as he caught Sora's humming. Soft and slow, the humming became clearer as he came closer to the nursery, finally standing by the doorway.

She sat on a wicker chair angled towards the window with her head looking down. He saw two little feet and chubby legs, letting him know that the babe was on her lap. Quietly, he walked further into the room, the little feet wiggling from time to time and catching his attention for some strange reason.

The toes were mere pebbles and the size of the feet...why, they were probably only half the size of _her _palm, if not smaller. He had fathered a few children before but he had not seen them as babes. Seeing one now, only a few feet away from him made something stir inside of him, even though he knew not if the child was his.

She continued humming, her gaze on the babe's face as the child suckled from her breast. He watched as her fingers trailed over the rosy cheek and how she rocked ever so slightly as she hummed.

"...Motherhood suits you," he murmured, finding his voice after watching them for a moment more.

Sora abruptly stopped humming which also halted the rocking. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared at his form in the nursery and breast bare save for her child feeding.

"Leon..."

He inclined his head. "Sora."

They stared at one another, words stuck in Sora's throat while Leon looked over her and then the babe. Said babe whimpered a little, missing the soothing rocking motion and the touch of her mother. Sora snapped out of her daze as a tiny, soft fist lightly bumped her chest. She tutted, taking a gentle hold of the fist and continuing the rocking.

The babe calmed down, her little hand now wrapped around her mother's thumb.

Sora looked up at Leon again to see his eyes roaming the babe. "She has your hair," he quietly said, his eyes following the slight curl that lay along her temple.

His comment about her hair made her think about the talk on Olympus. She had thought he did not come because the child was thought to be hers and Hephaestus's...

"You can come closer," she said.

He took a look at her face and her encouraging smile and then moved until he was right next to her. Sora stroked her cheek, trying to get the babe to look up, but she didn't. Leon's hand came forward and his forefinger touched the chubby cheek Sora just did, wondering how the babe felt.

He was amazed by how delicate and soft the babe was - the skin softer than even Sora's which blew his mind. He touched the red curl along the temple, once again amazed by the softness of the babe. In the corner of his eye, he noted that the babe was now looking up, the movement of her eyes making him look at them.

He stilled upon seeing their color.

On Mount Olympus, he heard that the child had pale blue eyes. With that information, he had thought it meant that Ken was the father of the babe after all, however, Sophie had laughed when he had brought that up with her, but she had refused to explain. Ever since her strange response, he wondered.

Now though, he understood.

He supposed that those who were not aware of the affair would assume that the babe had pale blue eyes, but for those that knew of it could tell.

She had grey eyes.

Granted, they were not the exact shade as his own, instead being a more vibrant color - something he had not thought was possible for the color grey - but they were definitely grey.

Sora's eyes held a tint of laughter and relief as she saw the marvel in his gaze.

She had been afraid that the talk on Olympus would keep him away without him ever knowing that it wasn't true. She supposed that people didn't dare look into the eyes of the god of war, so their lack of knowledge was understandable. Artemis knew because she looked at people's eyes when she talked to them; Athena knew because of the conflict between herself and Ares - both gods of war, but their views completely different from one another- so she has confronted with him face to face before.

It was rather obvious why Sora would know. She has looked into his eyes often during their time together; she was probably the only person - mortal or god - that has seen so many emotions color his eyes.

"Look up," Sora sweetly cooed to the babe, "let your papa see you."

Sora's voice filtered into his mind, breaking through the shock. His eyes connected with hers, steady and with some warmth entering into them.

"What is her name?"

She smiled and leaned up carefully, mindful of the babe in her arms. He saw her move, bringing his head down for her to tell him, thinking that she wanted to murmur it in his ear.

Instead she kissed him, the light touch sending a strong thrill down his spine. Her eyes lidded as she finally kissed him again, having been longing to do so for weeks and weeks. He felt her tongue slip past her lips for a brief brush against his lips, teasing him with the sensual touch before slipping back into her mouth. She withdrew a little, letting her lips tickle his as she spoke.

"Harmonia," she warmly replied, ending their contact with a peck.

He raised a brow at the name, at first thinking it strange. However, he looked back down at her, seeing her grey eyes slowly close as sleep started to come even though she continued suckling. His forefinger and thumb rubbed a lock of red baby hair and he realized that the name rather fit her.

She was the harmony of Love and War.

"It is a good name." His large hand came up to rest on her head of messy curls.

Sora felt her heart stir at the image of father and daughter.

LW

Sophie came in to announce the soon to be coming servants to make their night meal.

Harmonia had finished feeding a while ago and simply lay asleep in her crib, however, Sora and Leon still sat close together in the nursery - he, unable to look away from his daughter's small form and she, unable to stop the fluttering in her heart as he showed interest in their daughter. Sadly, Sophie's information meant that they would have to relocate to the general meeting room.

It was not proper for a married woman to be alone with another male.

If she wanted Leon to stay, they were going to have to at least _pretend_ to follow the codes of conduct, seeing as they already broke the biggest one with the affair. She did not like pretenses - and neither did Leon - but it was a small concession they were going to have to make.

The servants came in just as Sora was refilling Sophie's wine goblet as she was hostess to both her and Ares. They started at the presence of the god of war, though also a little flustered by him. His handsome features were well known as well as his brutal fighting.

He excelled in both sexual and military prowess, from what they've heard.

As Sora filled his goblet, he caught the stares of the servants. _I believe they're nymphs_. Their exotic coloring of their features made him think so, having come across their kind in the past.

Amorous, flirtatious, and annoying...

He did not think much of them, though the other gods seemed to have a taste for them. His goblet paused in mid-air as he wondered at their presence here in Hephaestus's home. He took a look at Sora's face, noting the slight downturn of her lips as the nymphs giggled and one dared a wink at him - though he missed the wink, having been watching Sora.

With nymphs and the goddess of love on Lemnos, it was no wonder Hephaestus only left home when he needed to.

The thought angered Leon, making him tightly grip his cup.

LW

When their meal was made, Ken came in and sat at the head of the table. The nymph with the blue eyes poured his wine, letting her arm rub against him.

He had been prepared to work through the night to finish Ares' order, but with that playful action he changed his mind. There were other things he wanted to do this night instead.

"God of War," Ken formally addressed, "I'm afraid that I will need another day with your breastplate."

Ken's authoritative tone had everyone looking at him. Sophie was amused, Sora surprised, Leon couldn't decide if this was a chance for him to stay longer or if he should be upset with being _told_ something instead of asked, and the nymph pouring his drink found it attractive. Ken saw the admiring look from the nymph, and he puffed himself up.

However, his courage faltered upon seeing Leon's frown.

Fortunately for him, Sora realized the opportunity at hand, thus inadvertently causing her to come to his aid. "Well, in that case, Ken and I will like to extend our hospitality, Ares, God of War," she gave a demure nod of her head towards Leon.

Ken opened his mouth to object, not feeling comfortable with Ares being their overnight guest, but Sora caught his hesitance, adding in, "Artemis is staying; it should not be any trouble to set up another room for you as well, Ares."

Sophie blinked, she hadn't planned on staying but she was quick to catch on. "Yes," she said, "stay a while longer, brother of mine. It has been too long since you have relaxed."

The women turned to Ken, the nymph included.

Nervous, he nodded his head and then took a long sip from his goblet. "You do us honor to stay," Ken finally said after putting his cup down. He hoped he did not regret the decision.

Ares forced himself not to look at Sora as he accepted the invitation.

LW

After the night meal Ken went back to the forge, the nymph soon following after him.

Sophie and Leon had been talking while the nymphs cleaned up and eventually left for the night. Sophie bid them a good night, telling them to come later tomorrow morning as she was feeling especially tired tonight and doubted the others would wake up early tomorrow either. Leon caught the mischief in his half sister's eyes as she looked over at him and then back at the nymphs.

It was slightly unnerving how well she knew him.

He would not deny that he would be visiting Sora's chambers this night, but he had something other than lovemaking that needed to be done while he was there.

What follows after he has done what he needed to will depend upon Sora.

"Good night, brother," Artemis said with a yawn as she stood up and stretched. "I wish you a pleasant night."

She gave him a grin and then walked off to her room. He stayed seated, listening to her footfalls as she found her room and then opened the door. She loudly yawned, making him roll his eyes and then the door finally closed.

He waited a few moments and then stood up, making his way up the wooden set of steps to Sora's room.

LW

AN: I've been called a tease before on ff. I wonder why...XD

Seriously though, the chapter was getting pretty long and the main focus was Ares meeting Harmonia. I will post another chapter a lot sooner than this one was! I wanted the first female child of SXL to show up in another story before Harmonia showed up here_, _so that's what took so long.

Harmonia is really one of their children in Greek mythology if you're wondering.

As for Hephaestus purposefully having weaknesses in his creations, I had heard that from an episode of Justice League Unlimited when he told Princess Diana (aka Wonder Woman) that there was a weakness in her suit, but he wasn't going to tell her what it is.

I don't know if that's true in Greek mythology that Hephaestus did that, but I thought it was a cool idea.


End file.
